Local telephone service providers offer a variety of optional services to their customers. The services can be broadly categorized as originating services and terminating services. Originating services are controlled by the originating or calling party's central office when the calling party places a call. In comparison, terminating services are controlled by the terminating or called party's central office when an attempt to terminate a call occurs.
One example of a terminating service is "caller identification." Caller identification provides the called party with the name and telephone number of the calling party. Caller identification is typically provided to a subscriber by its local central office. In particular, each central office ordinarily has access to a local database containing telephone numbers and the corresponding names of people within its local area. Prior to terminating a call to the called party, the central office searches its database for the telephone number of the calling party. If the telephone number is found within the database, the name corresponding to that number will be accessed and are delivered to the called party by the central office.
If the telephone number and name are not within the database, the service cannot provide a name to the called party. When a service cannot identify a name corresponding to the number, it typically delivers a message indicating that the calling party's name is unavailable. Accordingly, a local database containing only a small quantity of numbers and corresponding names will generate a large number of "unavailable" messages.
An indication of unavailability provides the customer with no information about who is calling or where the call originated from. This is an undesirable result for a customer who is paying for a service that is designed to provide them with information about the person who is calling them.
The present embodiment of the invention addresses the problem of providing no information regarding a calling party when the called party's local database does not contain information about the calling party. The present embodiment provides for access to remote databases containing telephone numbers and corresponding names which are not contained in a local database. This results in a larger quantity of telephone numbers and corresponding names to search in an attempt to identify a calling party. In turn, there are fewer instances where the service is forced to provide a customer with an "unavailable" caller name message.